PA systems can be used during emergency situations to notify and/or evacuate people from an area. For instance, a number of speakers can be placed throughout an area, such as a building, that can broadcast a message (e.g., a sound and/or voice message indicating an emergency is occurring).
In some instances, an area can have a number of sub-portions, such as a number of zones. The PA system can include a number of speakers placed in each of the number of sub-portions of the area. In existing PA systems, speakers in a particular sub-portion can be activated (e.g., broadcast a message) while speakers in a different sub-portion are not. By selectively activating the speakers in the particular sub-portion, the PA system can address a situation that may affect people in the particular sub-portion. People in other sub-portions, in contrast, are not disrupted by a broadcast message related to a situation that may not affect them (e.g., a false positive warning). However, in some instances, a sub-portion of an area can be large enough that a broadcast message can be a false positive warning to at least some people located in the sub-portion of the area. Further, the broadcast message is a generic message broadcast by all speakers in the sub-portion and cannot be individualized.